Bizu
|Race = Machine Mutant |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 789 |Address = M-2 |Allegiance = Sigma Force |FamConnect = Dr. Myuu (creator) General Rilldo (boss) Commander Nezi (fusee/partner) Ribet (fusee/partner) Natt (partner) }} is a Machine Mutant created by Dr. Myuu and part of the Sigma Force. Appearance Personality Biography ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Bizu is the Machine Mutant invention of Dr. Myuu, a Machine Mutant himself. He, along with Commander Nezi, Natt, and Ribet make up the Sigma Force, who are called upon whenever Myuu demands "results". Bizu and his comrades have the ability to join their metal bodies into an even more powerful soldier, the Super Mega Cannon Sigma. Baby Saga Even after joining their bodies, Bizu and the other members of the Sigma Force are beaten by Goku (excluding Natt, who is beaten by Pan). However, it is soon revealed that Bizu and the other members of the Sigma Force had not been destroyed, and Rilldo has them ambush Goku during his battle with the Saiyan, the Sigma Force gaining a hold on Goku and stopping him from moving. However, Goku quickly destroys them by transforming into a Super Saiyan. In response, Rilldo merges with the remains of the Sigma Force to increase his power. Power Nezi and the other members of the Sigma Force are noted back and forth by Goku to have awesome/incredible power or to not actually be anything special power wise. When Goku is suppressing his power, Bizu is able to overwhelm him when tag teaming with Ribet. However, Goku soon after manages to defeat the three Sigma Force members, forcing them to fuse together. Based on Goku's comments, it's implied that the Sigma Force are at least on par with Luud in terms of power. However it is revealed that Bizu and the other members of the Sigma Force are stronger than Natt. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Hikou' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. Bizu also uses this to perform flying headbutts. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A wave of energy more powerful than the simple Explosive Wave. The four Sigma Force members use it in combination during their first encounter with Goku, Trunks, and Pan. *'Liquefaction' – The ability to liquefy and go through metal. *'Metal Transformation' – The ability to separate into hundreds of metal balls that can turn into many balls which fly at the opponent, and turn back his own body again to trap people inside him. He uses this to attack Goku and Trunks, then traps them inside his body when he reforms. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. (However, Bizu is an unplayable character and never uses the attack during battle; the attack name is simply present in the game files.) *'Sleeping Gas' – Bizu can spray sleeping gas. Used on Goku and Trunks right after his Body Disassembly Attack and named by Trunks.Dragon Ball GT episode 16, "Giru's Checkered Past" *'Arms Extension' – The ability to elongate arms. Used in an attempt to stop Trunks from helping Pan after he knocked her out, but Goku catches and stops his arm. *'Bizu Barrage' – Bizu has the ability to pull out two machine guns and fire them at the enemy. He calls the name of the attack while performing it against Goku.Dragon Ball GT episode 18, "Unexpected Power" Named Machine Gun in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Flamethrower' – Bizu has a small flamethrower in his arm. He uses it while hiding under the floor during the Sigma Force battle against Goku. *'Super Mega Cannon Sigma' – The ability to join with the bodies of the other members of the Sigma Force and fuse into one entity. Voice Actors *Japanese: Tetsu Inada *Funimation dub: Kyle Hebert Battles *Bizu vs. Goku and Trunks *Bizu, Commander Nezi, and Ribet vs. Goku Trivia *In the English dub, the Sigma Force who appeared to aid Rilldo were not the original Sigma Force, and were instead "new and improved DNA Replicants". *Bizu's name comes from the French word "vis", meaning "screw", a loanword that is often used in Japanese to refer to screws. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Machine Mutants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBGT Characters Category:Gun Users